After everything, they had a new beginning
by hogwarts-is-my-life
Summary: Depois de tudo, eles tiveram um novo começo. Post-Hogwarts.
1. A new life is coming

St Ottery Catchpole é uma pequena vila, perto da Toca e da casa dos Lovegood, um vila de bruxos e trouxas. Ali perto, em uma casa mais afastada, perto de um barranco, morava 2 pessoas. Uma casa verde claro, por trás de várias arvores, a quase 500 metros da ultima casa da vila. Com 4 quartos, uma sendo suíte, um banheiro, uma escada em espiral, sala, escritório, cozinha, sala de jantar e um belo quintal. Hermione Weasley estava lá dentro nervosa. Hoje seu marido, Ron Weasley, prometeu que chegaria uma hora mais cedo do trabalho porque Hermione não se sentia muito bem naquela semana. Hoje, ela não foi ao trabalho, ela foi ao médico. Ela descobriu o que tinha. 7 anos atrás Voldemort foi morto. Harry sobreviveu. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Lilá... muitos morreram. Harry e Gina começaram a namorar depois da guerra, se casaram 4 anos depois. Eles vivem juntos, tem um filho, Tiago Sirius Potter. Depois da guerra, Harry virou um auror. Gina começou a jogar no Harpias de Holyhead, mas depois que Tiago nasceu, ela começou a escrever pro Profeta Diário na parte de Quadribol. Hermione e Ron também começaram a namorar depois da guerra. Hermione terminou o sétimo ano da escola com Gina e Luna, trabalha no ministério Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Ron também virou um auror com Harry, depois de ajudar Jorge na loja. Ron e Hermione não tem filhos, eles apenas começaram a planejar uma família, depois de 3 anos de casados. Ela ouviu um 'flush' e foi até a sala. Ron acabava de sair da lareira. Ele levantou e viu Hermione parada na porta. Caminhou até ela sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta e foi até ele. Quando eles se aproximaram, eles se beijaram. Hermione, mesmo depois de passar 7 anos com Ron, ela sempre se surpreendia as vezes com ele. De repente, ela se esqueceu onde estava, porque estava nervosa, a novidade. Ela começou a se perder no meio do beijo do Ron. De repente, ele sentiu o cheiro do jantar e a soltou.

-Você fez um jantar especial? O cheiro está diferente...

Ela riu. Depois de tanto tempo, Ron ainda comia muito, e pra variar, nunca engordava, continua magro e musculoso como sempre. Hermione sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Ela parou de rir, sorriu e acenou em concordância.

-Vem, vamos jantar.

Ele sorriu. Ela pegou na sua mão e o puxou. Eles se sentaram e começaram a comer. Logo começaram a conversar sobre o trabalho e outras coisas. Hermione parou e se lembrou o porque daquele jantar. Ela sorriu e olhou para Ron.

-Ron, eu tenho... eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

Ele parou de comer. Ela parecia um pouco mais nervosa. Ele se levantou calmamente e se sentou ao lado dela, de joelhos. Ela respirou fundo. _Como contar isso?_

-Er... lembra de que nós estávamos planejando algo?

Ron parou e pensou por um momento. Ele respondeu:

-Ter filhos?

-S-sim. Ron...

Ela parou e respirou mais profundamente. Ele ainda olhava sem entender. Ela deu um pequeno sorrisinho para encorajar a si mesma.

-Estou g-grávid-da.

Ron ficou a encarando por alguns segundos. Então, ele riu e a abraçou._ Ele seria um pai. Pai do filho de Hermione. Poderia ficar mais feliz?_

Ele riu mais e a beijou. Ela riu com ele, a música de seu riso ainda em seu ouvido. Ela se afastou e olhou em seus olhos.

-Você vai ser um pai...- ela sussurrou.

-E você vai ser uma mãe...- ele sussurrou e ela sorriu. -Vamos ser pais! -ele gritou, pegou ela no colo e a rodou. Ela riu mais.

Depois de comemorarem e se beijarem muito, eles se sentaram na sala para ver um filme.

Ele ficou com a mão na barriga dela por alguns minutos, até que Hermione explicou que ele não poderia sentir nada até o quarto mês, mas ele não tirou a barriga de sua mão. Depois de um tempo, eles foram dormir, pensando no novo futuro pela frente.

* * *

><p>Ela acordou enrolada em Ron. Ele estava acordado a olhando carinhosamente. Ela o olhou com curiosidade em seu olhar.<p>

-Porque está me olhando?

ele se aproximou e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

-Você está linda... Não, você É linda.

Ela sorriu e estremeceu quando ele beijou seu pescoço. Ele beijou mais e mais e logo ela acabou se perdendo em seus beijos.

Depois desceram pra tomar café. Hoje era o dia de contar aos pais de Hermione que estava grávida e depois aos Weasleys. Eles se arrumaram e saíram. Seria um longo dia...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: nossa, eu realmente pensei que ninguém leria a fic '-' rs, bem, eu editei ela porque eu tava voando no tempo demais x_x então eu pensei: porque não começar a fic no dia que a Hermione conta que tá gravida? então, eu fiz esse cap... *-* Espero que gostem (:**


	2. Happiness

Hermione acordou se sentindo mal. Enjoada. Ela levantou rapidamente e vomitou no vaso. _Ótimo, nova rotina agora?_, ela pensou. Ela sentiu uma mão nas suas costas, era Ron. Ela vomitou mais um pouco. Quando ela parou, ela se levantou e anunciou que faria o café da manhã. Por mais que Ron tentasse insistir que ela ficasse em casa, ela não quis. Fez o café, chamou Ron e eles comeram. Depois, eles se arrumaram e foram para o Ministério. Quando Ron chegou no seu andar, ele deu um beijo rápido em Hermione e foi. Hermione continuou esperando e quando ela chegou no seu lugar, ela saiu e entrou em seu escritório. Para nenhuma surpresa, ela tinha muito trabalho. Depois de ficar no trabalho o dia todo, ela voltou para casa. Para sua surpresa, Ron estava cozinhando.

-Ei. -ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta. Caminhou até ele e deu um pequeno beijo.

-Porque está cozinhando? -seu tom era brincalhão. Ron cozinhando era um milagre, mas sua mãe havia o ensinado a alguns anos, ele era realmente bom, mas um tanto demorado na preparação. Uma vez, ele tentou fazer quando sua mãe o ensinava, um prato simples, mas a comida pegou fogo. Hermione sorriu mais com a memória.

-Você não tem que cozinhar. Eu posso.

-Não, você sempre está me assistindo cozinhar. Porque resolveu hoje?

-Porque a futura mamãe não pode fazer esforço.

Ela riu muito alto e o beijou de novo. Ela o deixou, anunciou que tomaria um banho e subiu. Depois de tomar o seu banho, ela chegou no andar de baixo e sentiu um cheiro ótimo. Ron era realmente um bom cozinheiro. Eles comeram, conversaram e decidiram ir até a casa dos pais de Hermione amanhã dar a notícia. Ninguém sabia ainda, nem mesmo Harry ou Gina. Amanhã era sábado, então era a melhor oportunidade.

O outro dia chegou rápido, logo eles estavam na porta da casa dos Grangers. Hermione tocou a campainha e o pai dela atendeu.

-Hermione, querida, que ótimo que vieram! Entrem, entrem.

Depois de se cumprimentarem e se sentarem na mesa, Hermione começou:

-Pai, mãe, temos uma ótima noticia. Em oito meses vocês serão avós!

Teve alguns segundos de silêncio até o Senhor e a Senhora Granger entender o recado. Eles sorriram e abraçaram a filha e o genro.

-Isso é ótimo queridos! -falou a Senhora Granger rindo.

-Já escolheram algum nome? -perguntou o senhor Granger.

-Pai, ainda faltam 8 meses! -ela riu e Ron a acompanhou.

-Ah querida, os meses passam rapidamente... -explicou a senhora Granger.

Depois de horas conversando sobre bebes e outras coisas, Ron e Hermione voltaram para casa. O outro dia chegou muito rápido. Logo Hermione e Ron estavam terminando se arrumar. Quando estavam prontos, eles foram para a Toca atraves do Pó de Flu.

-olá? Alguém aqui? -Hermione tentou quando ela chegou e viu que não havia nenhum barulho.

-Hermione, querida. -a senhora Weasley chegou e a abraçou. Ela devolveu o abraço e a soltou para que ela pudesse cumprimentar o filho.

-Onde estão todos? -Ron perguntou a mãe.

-Lá fora, estamos almoçando lá hoje.. estamos apenas esperando Percy, Audrey, Molly e Lucy.

Ela sorriu e foi até lá fora. Joge e sua esposa Angelina estavam sentados perto de Fleur, Gui, Carlinhos, Harry e Gina. Gina segurava James Sirius no colo. Roxanne e Fred, filhos de Jorge e Angelina, brincavam com Victorie, Dominique e Louis, filhos de Fleur e Gui, e com Teddy Lupin. Eles cumprimentaram todos e se sentaram perto de Harry e Gina. Gina e Hermione começaram a falar sobre o Harpias de Holyhead. Depois de terminar a escola, Gina jogou nele como artilheira, até engravidar. Ela saiu e começou a escrever pro Profeta Diário na parte de Quadribol. Harry e Ron são aurores, Jorge continua com sua loja, Carlinhos na Romênia, Percy no ministério com o Sr. Weasley também. Depois de um tempo, Percy, sua esposa Audrey e suas duas filhas gêmeas Lucy e Molly chegaram. Eles almoçaram e conversaram, até que uma hora, Ron se levantou e limpou a garganta. Todos olharam para ele e Ron corou um pouco. Limpou a garganta novamente e falou:

-Hermione e eu... er... temos novidades.

-Então fala logo idiota antes que você fique mais vermelho -brincou Jorge. Ron deu uma risadinha irônica e continuou:

-Em 8 meses seremos pais. -Foi um momento estranho. Ron se sentiu como se estivesse na casa de seus sogros. Demorou alguns segundos para captarem o que eles queriam dizer. A senhora Weasley sorriu e a abraçou Hermione. Depois de muitos 'parabéns' e 'obrigados', Ron e Hermione estavam sentados na sala. Hermione estava olhando James enquanto Gina e Harry poderiam comer direito, afinal, seu filho não deixava. Eles ficaram apenas brincando e cuidando do James por um tempo, até que Roxanne, Fred, Lucy, Molly, Louis e Dominique que passavam pela a sala, Roxanne, Lucy e Louis pararam para falar com Hermione.

-Tia Hermione -começou Roxanne- como as pessoas ficam grávidas?

Hermione e Ron gelaram. Como explicar isso pra uma criança?

-Bem... -Hermione limpou sua garganta- quando duas pessoas se amam muito Roxy, elas decidem ter filhos.

-Então a Victorie e o Teddy podem ter um filho? -Ron engasgou com sua água. Todos as crianças sabiam que Victorie e Teddy gostavam um do outro, mas era como se os dois não soubessem.

-Bem, não agora! Um dia, quando eles estivem mais velhos, por volta dos 16, eles vão saber como ter o filho e vão tomar a decisão. -Roxanne não acreditou muito no começo, mas depois sorriu. Louis ainda olhava um poco confuso, assim como Lucy.

-mas tia Hermione, como que faz pra ficar grávida? -Louis perguntou inocentemente. Ron deu uma pequena risadinha e falou:

-Louis, você tá meio novinho pra entender essas coisas. Se preocupem com estudar por agora.

Lucy riu e puxou Louis pra fora da sala. Roxanne viu eles correndo e correu atrás. Quando as crianças sairam, Hermione se virou para Ron e perguntou:

-Desde quando você se importa com estudar?

Ron riu. Hermione continuava o olhando com um ar de dúvida. Ele nunca se preocupou com isso. Quando ele se acalmou, ele deu um sorriso torto e disse:

-Desde o dia que eu conheci você, você me ensinou e mostrou muitas coisas. Me ensinou a amar as pessoas pelo o que elas são, me mostrou a verdadeira beleza que é a interior, me ensinou a estudar e o principal: me ensinou a amar você.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse sorrir ou responder, ele a beijou. Com aquele beijo calmo, eles pensaram nos seus anos de angústia, brigando. Eles pensaram na nova vida que eles fizeram (_e como fizemos!_, pensou Ron), pensaram na família que estavam formando. Eles tinham a vida que sempre sonharam. Ron nunca pensou que poderia ser mais feliz, mas Hermione sabia que ela estava mais feliz do que ele. E ficaram apenas alguns segundos se beijando, mas era como se o mundo tivesse parado, como se eles tivessem ficado uma eternidade se beijando. Quando eles se separaram ela sorriu, sabendo que na mente dele estava a mesma coisa que na mente dela: _eu te amo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: hey (: eu nem demorei muito pra postar esse, rs. Tava prontinho aqui, mas eu nem passei muito tempo no computador mais... Quarta não tem aula, então eu vou postar mais um capitulo hehe. Bem, espero que gostem dessa capitulo, eu demorei pra escrever hoje {eu passei a tarde fora e deixei aberto, cheguei e tava terminando, o pc reiniciou sozinho. tive que começar de novo... ai ai -' pelo menos metade tava salvo! }, mas saiu (: aproveitem!_**


	3. That's good

_Ron Weasley estava em um piquenique com sua namorada, Hermione Granger. Ele se ajoelhou ao seu lado enquanto ela estava sentada. Ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta, nervoso._

_-Hermione, preciso falar uma coisa pra você._

_-Pode falar._

_-Não me interrompa ok?_

_-Claro. -ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta, mas logo seu rosto mostrava o nervosismo de novo._

_-Hermione, eu me lembro exatamente do primeiro dia que eu te vi, no trem. Talvez seja melhor memória que eu tenha de você, eu e Harry juntos, depois dos dias que passamos junto depois da guerra, claro. Tudo que eu te falei no primeiro ano naquele dia, eu me arrependo. Eu me arrependo todos os dias da minha vida de ter te magoado. Eu sempre fui um estúpido e demorei pra perceber o que você sentia por mim, demorei pra perceber que eu sentia o mesmo em relação a você. Eu sempre me culpei por ver você chorar, principalmente no sexto ano. Eu me senti culpado quando você me contou o que aconteceu depois que eu deixei você e o Harry na busca das Horcruxes. Eu me culpo por você ter sido torturada e ter essa cicatriz no braço que, graças a Merlin, conseguimos reduzir muito. Eu me culpo quando vejo que você esta triste, nem que seja por cansaço ou por outra coisa, eu me culpo. Eu me culpo por tudo de mal que aconteceu a você Hermione, eu acho que não sou suficiente pra você, mas o que eu sinto por você não há palavras que expliquem Hermione. O que eu sinto por você, não é o que eu senti por Lilá Brown ou Madame Rosmerta. O meu amor por você é o maior amor que pode existir Mione. Você me faz feliz, especial, me faz sorrir por nada. Eu amo ver você concentrada, brava. Eu quero acordar todos os dias e poder te beijar quando você estiver com sono ainda. Eu quero poder brigar com você e depois me desculpar por ser imbecil. Eu quero poder beijar você todas as noites e acordar todos os dias chamando de 'minha esposa'. Eu queria mais que amizade. Consegui. Eu quero mais do que namoro agora. Hermione Jean Granger, casa comigo? -Hermione tinha tantas lágrimas nos olhos que chegavam a transbordar. Ela se ajoelhou e sussurrou:_

_-Nem a maldição Imperius faria eu dizer não. É CLARO QUE EU ME CASO COM VOCÊ!_

_Ela ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, ele a abraçou tão aliviado por conseguir tirar aquilo da sua garganta depois de meses, talvez até anos. Ele a abraçou fortemente. Depois eles se beijaram. Ele não achou palavras pra colocar naquele beijo. Ele separou o beijou, pegou o anel e colocou em seu dedo anelar. Ela sorriu e o beijou, mais feliz do que estava antes._

-Feliz aniversário de casamento. -ela ouviu a voz rouca de Ron em seu ouvido, bem baixinho. Ela sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Ela sorriu. Fazia 3 anos que estavam casados. Ela se virou.

-Feliz aniversário de casamento. -ele sorriu e a beijou. Depois de ficaram deitados na cama por 15 minutos apenas acariciando a cara um do outro. Depois de um banho quente, Hermione desceu pra preparar o café. Depois de 5 minutos, Ron desceu pronto pro trabalho. Eles tomaram café e foram para o Ministério. Depois de se despedirem, Hermione chegou na sua sala e uma pilha de relatórios e casos a esperava. _Hoje o dia vai ser duro... pelo menos até a hora do almoço, _ela pensou. Ela e Ron marcaram de ir ao curandeiro depois do almoço. Com a hora do almoço chegando, Hermione terminou mais da metade do seu trabalho e deixou o resto para amanhã. Ela se levantou e seguiu até uma lanchonete que tem no Ministério. Ela pegou sua comida e se sentou. Começou a comer e pensar no bebê. _Menino ou menina? Seria minha cara ou a cara do Ron? _Ela suspirou. Fechou os olhos e tentou ver o seu futuro. _Ridículo, eu odiava Adivinhação, porque eu estou fazendo isso? _Ela balançou a cabeça. Uma mão segurou a sua que estava na mesa. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Ron com um olhar preocupado sobre ela. Ela sorriu mostrando que não estava com medo, mas ansiosa. Ele sorriu, ainda incerto.

-Tudo bem? -ele perguntou cautelosamente. Ela riu um pouco e sorriu, acenando afirmamente com a cabeça.

-é que eu estou meio nervosa com essas coisas de ser mãe, fazer uma família...

-eu sei, eu também.

Eles caíram em um silencio confortável. Então, Ron se levantou e anunciou que pegaria seu almoço. Hermione começou a comer seu almoço. Logo, Ron chegou com sua comida. Eles conversaram e foram para St Mungus. Finalmente, eles iriam ver como o bebê ia. Chegaram ao St Mungus na hora e entraram para conversar com a curandeira Allyson Dare. A Curandeira Dare os chamou e eles entraram na sala.

-Olá, senhor e senhora... Weasley certo? -eles acenaram em concordância. A curandeira sorriu e continuou. -sou a curandeira Allyson Dare. Vou acompanhar o crescimento e nascimento do filho de vocês ok? -eles acenaram de novo e ela voltou a sorrir.

-Muito bem, senhora Weasley. Por favor troque por essas roupas -ela apontou para uma roupa- e deite-se na maca. -Hermione concordou, saiu pra trocar de roupa e voltou. Deitou-se na maca. A curandeira Dare começou a examinar. Depois de algum tempo ali, Ron e Hermione voltaram para casa, felizes que seu filho ou sua filha estava saudável e bem. Assim que chegaram em casa, Hermione se sentou no sofá e Ron foi para a cozinha conseguir comida. Eles comeram e comemoraram que o bebê estava bem. Depois, Hermione entregou seu presente para Ron. Ele abriu e era uma nova camisa dos Canhões Chudley.

-Ué -falou Ron confuso- eu tenho uma que comprei faz 2 anos que está boa ainda...

-é, mas é que... -ela começou a baixar o tom de voz- eu precisava dela como... pijama. -ela terminou a frase corando violentamente. Ron riu, entendendo ela e a beijou, agradecendo. Hermione ganhou um álbum de fotografias, que tinham fotos deles desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, até alguns dias atrás. Os olhos de Hermione encheram de água.

-Ainda podemos completar. -ela o olhou. Ele sorria, um sorriso meio torto.

-Gostou? Sabe, eu acho que ficou me... -ele não pode terminar, pois Hermione o calou com um beijo. Depois, ela sorriu.

-É o melhor presente. -ele sorriu de volta.

O dia logo teve fim. Hermione continuava pensando em sua nova vida. Casada, grávida, feliz, com quem amava. Ela começou a pensar quando teve tanta sorte. _Talvez, Hogwarts foi quem me deu sorte, ou talvez era a coisa que iria acontecer uma hora ou outra, _ela pensou. _Talvez, _ela pensou olhando para Ron que dormia junto dela, _eu não sei o que foi, só sei que Ron e minha nova família foram as melhores coisas que já me aconteceram. _ Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos. Sonhou com a vida nova, com o futuro, com o seu amor que a cada dia só crescia mais e mais. Ron, ao seu lado, teve o mesmo sonho. E sem saberem, sonharam com o amor, o mais puro, o mais verdadeiro, o amor que sentiam um pelo o outro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: nossa, esse demorou! sem inspiração, mas consegui *-* ficou pequena, mas fofa hehe, vou fazer uma maior amanha... eu sou uma boa narradora? haha. não '-' bem, eu espero que gostem, trabalhei até tarde aqui {23:09 no meu relógio, SIM EU TO CANSADA, PASSEI 2 HORAS NA ACADEMIA, TO MORRENDO DE SONO} e deu trabalho, principalmente a parte do pedido de casamento... x_x espero que gostem *-***

**Beijos.**


End file.
